Megami no chie (goddess of wisdom)
by LandMIA
Summary: The new girl starts a new school and is twisted past her braking point. She is used and is lost, witch one will help her out? L&oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Megami no chie (goddess of wisdom)**

The new girl starts a new school and is twisted past her braking point. She is used and is lost, witch one will help her out? L&oc.

Chapter one meeting kira

Mia's P.O.V

I truly hated being moved around. Even if have never made a friend. For once I just wanted to stay still and breath on air. Not moving air. Not the air that the car rushes into my mouth. But my mother says once we are safe we can stay in that place. But for now we had to move every year to another location. I despised the idea of moving things around. But anyway that was not all the problem. a Friend seems like a foreign word to me. I'v never had any friends in my life. With the acceptation of my dog . His name was daisuck. Meaning a grate helper. I was tolled once that I could make to friends because of my looks.

I have long black hair. So long I sat on it. It had a blue white glow to it. I have really pale skin. No tans or any make-up. I'm not into that. My mother says I have good curves. At the time I blushed and said I never. I'm still agreeing with my choice. I'm normal height…. Okay I'm actually quite short. Sorry I lied. But the worst thing ever is my eyes. They are bright blue. They glow in the dark. My mother says I got them from my father because her eyes are brown.

So my names mia kemi, iv started a new school and I look grate!

Nope I don't I look awful! I don't know how people could wear skirts this short and shirt this tights uggg! I feel no humiliated! And it can only get worse.

I was walking down the long corridor. The light of the sun gleaming through the windows, creating a dance of shadows across the floor . My eyes widened when there was a nuge in my side, I waited for the ground to come and smack me in the face. I waited and waited. But it never came. That's when I felt the pressure of hands on my wasted and back of my head. I blushed obviously. I looked up. Hum his name is … light yagami. I got angry al of a sudden and I realised it was because of his shinigami. Yes yes I know, I am half shinigami . My father dies because he was not supposed to make love to humans or anyone really. But my mother ended up getting pregnant and found out this when she was with her new boyfriend. Who isn't a very happy man.

Anyways, I looked at his eyes hummm about six years left. And his age was about seventeen.

Grate.

an: this is my first fanfiction on this site. i hope you enjoy. also sorry this is short but its just the beginning! R&R please anything will help. i also need some advice. i have planned it out however i'm not sure if there good or not. thank you bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Megami no chie (goddess of wisdom)2 **

The new girl starts a new school and is twisted past her braking point. She is used and is lost, witch one will help her out? L&oc.

Chapter two worried

**Light's P.O.V**

Whilst I was trying to think of ways of punishing people, I didn't see the new girl walking on the opposite direction, she seemed to be thinking or be troubled. She was much shorter than I was. I knocked her over by accident. She seemed completely emotionless when she was falling to the ground. I found myself moving before I knew it. she opened her eyes. Shock and embarrassment stained them. It was almost amusing… almost.

The blush also stained her cheeks. She looked at me almost confused before looking bored again but seem to realise the situation she was in and looked worried again. I smiled at her. She started to speak but came out with stutters.

"u…um I'm s…o sorry s…sir" she paused for a moment before continuing " my…my name i…is kurai tenshi…. What's y…yours?" her stuttering was amusing to me.

"oh sorry miss my names lights yagami." I was happy to find out her name. she could have some use to me . however I was bothered my ruyk's laughter. He would not shut the hell up. I pulled the girl back to her feat. She blushed again.

"th…thank you very much m…Mr yagami." She smiled at me. I felt my heart thud loudly. I wondered why.

" hay miss tensi would you like to home to lunch with me? You obviously don't have to you can have lunch with you other friends but it's just a option." I said with as much emotion as possible. Her face grimaced. I frowned at this and looked questionably at her. Her eyes narrowed and she looked like she would cry. Again my heart pounded. I started to get worried.

" I…. I have n….no f….friends… b…but I can't stay hear." My heart sank again but I couldn't stop myself asking…

"why?" that. I asked innocently.

"I am ment to leave after I sighn in….i…im sorry" she said with sincerity. I nodded. She looked down.

" well g…goodbye Mr yagami. Ill see you on Monday." She bowed before she started to run off. I just watched her as she ran away from me. Well not from me but it felt like she was running from me. She turned around smiled and waved. I smiled.

**Mia's P.O.V**

I ran away .I didn't forget my manners I turned and waved. Before continuing my journey to my car . I bolted as soon as the doors opened. Little did I know that the pavement would be my downfall .Literally . I fell. My face hitting the car seat. Ugg another bruise. Grate.

I shook my head and sat up. Needed to clear my mind. I know I had just met kira. And his shinigama, ryuk. I know that because I can see him. I herd his laughter when I gave light my allius. ( im not Shure on how to spell it sorry )

I slammed the door and left. To one of my favourite places. The gravestone down by the abandoned graveyard . ( yes yes I know this does not exist but it has grate importance)

My car slowed as I came up to the gate. I stopped. My heart pounded. I stood up and walked inside the graveyard. I moved towards the large gravestone. I watched the full moon hover over the gravestone. Even though it may have been just past mid-day the moon is always showing.

I looked up and realised this was the same moon as it was a over nineteen years ago. My real father died. The shinigami. I never knew his name.

I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt the coldness off my tears landed on my bear legs. I shivered. I pulled out my phone and called my brothers number. I needed to talk to him. I know he is in the task force I could be of some use to him. Please answer.

Please.

Matsuda.

**Matsuda's **

We had met L and he started talking about the kirs case. Even if this was serious business I couldn't help thinking about mia. My sister. I haven't seen her in a long time and I was starting to miss her. We came into the room and was told to turn of our phones.

L dragged on about the investigation. Soon he allowed me to turn our phones phone instantly rang. L took the phone out of my hand. His eyes widened as he said

"matsuda do you know a kurai tenshi?" he asked curiously I just smiled. That was mia's allies. I quickly grabbed the phone and almost shouted.

" kurai how are you where are you are you ok?" her laughter encode through the hole place. Even people of the phone could hear it.

"matsuda I'm fine but could you do me a favour please?"

"yes what do you need." I was eager to see her. No matter of the kira case. I wanted to see her.

"I wanted to come and pick me up I just tried my car and it wont work, do you mind. I don't if your at work." I cut off

" no I'm not ill come and get you. Ill get you know where are you?" I needed to know I needed to see her.

"I'm at the old graveyard…" she said slowly. I shook my head. I tolled her never to go back there again. And that was when she came to visit me when she was only eleven. I put down the phone I started to leave. Then L spoke

" where are you going matsuda ?" I froze. How could I forget. We are on the kira case. But I didn't want to wait hear whilst she is out there. In that place .

" I have to leave. I have to get someone" I said honestly. He looked at me kind of annoyed. Before speaking again.

"bring her hear and don't let her out of your sight." My heart sank. They cant think she is kira. She only just arrived.

"NO…NO she can't be she only just arrived in japan she couldn't have. I refuse to believe it. SHE IS NOT KIRA" I stated. I know she is not kira.

"um ok if your sure. But I still want this to go through with my idea. Its not that I think she is kira. Its just safety reasons." I sighed in relief. Then I left.

_**At the graveyard.**_

I drove up too the gate and ran in. I saw her sat on the floor, she was crying. I went up to her. She turned around and hugged me. I hugged her back. Her tears ended up on my shirt. She looked up at me.

"c…can we go somewhere warm. I'm really cold." I smiled and put my jacket around her. We walked back to the car. I laid her down in the passenger seats. She looked as cute as she did six years ago. Awww I missed her

_**Back at task headquarters…. **_


End file.
